Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart
"Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart" is the seventh track on Razorblade Romance. The song was performed mainly on the Razorblade Romance Tour in 2000 until 2002, with a minor set list return in 2004. Song History It is unknown as to when this song was actually written. While a majority of material for Razorblade Romance was written between 1997 to 1999, this didn't make an appearance of any kind until 2000. "Depeche Mode meets Roxette. Eighties stadium music, even though it has been done as a rock and roll tune and with the warmth of the nineties. The guitars work well. Goddam, I hate talking about my own songs. Thery're all about women." Lyrics Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart Let me wake up in your arms Hear you say it's not alright Let me be self dead and gone So far away from life Close my eyes Hold me tight And bury me deep inside your heart All I ever wanted was you, my love You... all I ever wanted is you, my love You're all I ever wanted, just you Let me never see the sun And never see your smile Let us be so dead and so gone So far away from life Just close my eyes Hold me tight And bury me deep inside your heart All I ever wanted was you, my love You... all I ever wanted is you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you, oh my love You're all I ever wanted, you, my love That's the way it's always been My heart stops beating only for you, baby Only for you, darling All I ever wanted was you, my love You... all I ever wanted is you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you, my love Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart (Live) Let me wake up in your arms Hear you say it's not alright Let me be self dead and gone So far away from life Close my eyes Hold me tight And bury me deep inside your heart All I ever wanted was you, my love 'Cause you're all I ever wanted is you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you Let me never see the sun And never see your smile Let us be so dead and so gone So far away from life Just close my eyes Hold me tight And bury me deep inside your heart All I ever wanted was you, my love 'Cause you're all I ever wanted is you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you, oooohhhhhh, my love 'Cause you're all I ever wanted, you, my love That's the way it's always been My heart stops beating only for you, baby Only for you, darling All I ever wanted was you, my love 'Cause you're all I ever wanted is you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you, my love You're all I ever wanted, you, oooohhhhhh, my love Versions Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart This is the regular version found on Razorblade Romance. Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart (Live) This live version is taken from their performance at the Berlin Arena on March 29th, 2000. This performance is on the Gone With the Sin German limited edition single. Video of the performance can also be found either in the live clips section of Razorblade Romance, or the "A-Z" section on Love Metal Archives Vol. 1. Appearances Albums * Razorblade Romance (1999) Singles * Gone With the Sin German Limited Edition (2000) Videos * Love Metal Archives Vol. 1 (2005) Performance Dates 2003/12/17 - Prinzenbar: Hamburg, Germany 2003/12/19 - Astoria: London, England 2003/12/31 - Tavastia Club: Helsinki, Finland 2004/01/19 - Alcatraz: Milan, Italy 2004/01/21 - L´Elysée Montmatre: Paris, France 2004/01/22 - Den Atelier: Luxembourg, Germany 2004/03/26 - Grosse Freiheit 36: Hamburg, Germany 2004/03/27 - Pier 2: Bremen, Germany 2004/04/06 - Capitol: Offenbach, Germany 2004/04/03 - Palladium: Cologne, Germany 2004/04/07 - Muffathalle: Munich, Germany 2004/04/24 - Majestic Theatre: Detroit, Michigan 2004/10/11 - Olympia Theatre: Dublin, Ireland 2004/10/12 - Mandela Hall: Belfest, Ireland 2004/10/17 - Corn Exchange: Cambridge, England 2004/10/19 - UEA Hall: Norwich, England 2004/10/20 - Civic Hall: Wolverhampton, England 2004/10/21 - Academy: Liverpool, England 2004/10/23 - Corn Exchange: Edinburgh, Scotland 2004/10/24 - Aberdeen Music Hall: Aberdeen, Scotland 2004/10/25 - Northumbria University: Newcastle, England 2004/10/26 - University of Leeds: Leeds, England 2004/10/27 - Carling Apollo Manchester: Manchester, England 2004/10/30 - Hammersmith Apollo: London, England 2004/10/31 - Hammersmith Apollo: London, England External Links Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals